<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ange Plays Minecraft by MrKrabsLovesYuriAnime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562337">Ange Plays Minecraft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKrabsLovesYuriAnime/pseuds/MrKrabsLovesYuriAnime'>MrKrabsLovesYuriAnime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKrabsLovesYuriAnime/pseuds/MrKrabsLovesYuriAnime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ange and Mammon play Minecraft. Mild yuri subtext. That's it that's the fanfiction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon/Ushiromiya Ange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ange Plays Minecraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ange was nervous about joining the server. She really was just as friendless online as she was offline, once people found out she was an Ushiromiya it always ended in a barrage of weird questions about her aunt or about the rest of her family. But this was going to be a very light kind of friendship, she told herself, we don't have to discuss anything other than the game. And Minecraft really was a lighthearted and simple game, it always seemed to cheer Ange up.</p>
<p>It was a small server with some girl, her sisters, and one other guy, and they'd all promised they weren't recording/filming because it really was just a way for them to keep in touch with their family. Now that the sisters were all graduated and moving in different directions, Minecraft was how they still found a way to feel like they were together.</p>
<p>Ange thought this was kind of sweet. Despite the weird matching usernames where they all named themselves after terrifying demons, they all had a cuteness about them.</p>
<p>Maybe "cute" wasn't the right word, Ange didn't even know what the girls looked like. But their voices in the Discord group calls sounded so sweet and feminine that Ange just knew they had to be charming in real life too.  Ange was embarrassed by her own voice, and despite speaking up every now and again usually preferred to type in the chat.</p>
<p>Around spawn, Mammon had built a little shopping center and charged the other players for the rights to build a store on one of her empty lots. It really did look like a cute little town, with flowers and pretty stained glass pillars lining the wide roads paved with both regular and red nether brick alternating in a checkerboard pattern. But despite Mammon's contributions to infrastructure, the real leader and the only admin on the server was still the eldest sister, Lucifer, who was always loudly complaining about no one following the rules, but no one took her seriously enough to stop sneaking around her and breaking the rules anyways. Ange felt like she wasn't close enough to pick on her like that, though.</p>
<p>The roads were actually decorated like that by Lucifer, after the roads Mammon built herself were destroyed by Satan, Mammon told Lucifer to re-build the bridge in exchange for diamonds and Lucifer made it look all fancy just to show off. Mammon ended up not giving Lucifer the diamonds, as Mammon claimed to have misplaced them. Lucifer went off on Mammon for this, because this seemed like the kind of trick Mammon would pull, but as it turned out Mammon was telling the truth about not being able to find them. Beelzlebub and Leviathan had found the location of Mammon's secret base, stolen all the valuables, and destroyed it.</p>
<p>Ange and the other guy, Sakutaro, who rarely spoke up in chat or in the VC but who everyone was nice to and complimented on his cutely drawn catboy skin, rarely kept up with the chaos of whatever was going on around spawn.</p>
<p>Ange loved building cool mansions and sculptures, and Sakutaro was very interested in mapmaking and exploring, he only returned to add to the massive map wall in Mammon's shopping center, which often got destroyed and rebuilt as the siblings had their arguments. He didn't mind though, it gave him more opportunities to update the map as the landscape was slowly changed by Ange's villages and mansions and Beelzlebub and Asmodeus's massive mega-farms and redstone machines.</p>
<p>For the most part, Ange played it like singleplayer Minecraft and didn't really trade with or interact with the others, just observing them. It cheered Ange up to feel like a part of their lives, to get to know them, and the best part was they didn't have to know anything about her in return.</p>
<p>One night, Ange logged in at a strange hour she usually didn't log in on, 3 am. She saw Mammon slowly wandering around a giant log cabin Ange had built in a taiga at least 20,000 units away from spawn. Seemingly observing the pillars and the little trapdoors and buttons that decorated them. Looking around at the "chairs" made out of doors and signs.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ange: dude how did you find this place</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mammon: i was just flying around and i found another one of your builds. it's fun to go looking for em</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mammon: they look really cool with shaders on, that one at (40,000, -230) especially</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ange: aww thanks</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mammon: you mine all this stuff yourself right? i rarely see you asking for resources or trading</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ange: yeah</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mammon: impressive</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mammon: those little chairs are pretty cute, i'll have to try doing it like that in my own base</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ange: wait are you the reason the diamond blocks are gone from the blackstone castle in the desert</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mammon: ...in my defense you hadn't logged in in 2 weeks at the time</strong>
</p>
<p>Mammon later asked her sisters if they knew much about Ange. They said they all didn't really, and don't remember how exactly they met her OR Sakutaro. So she asked Sakutaro how they met, if he remembered it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sakutaro: remember when we all used to play roblox? we were all little kids then, though. i'm sure there's other people we used to know when we were that little who aren't around anymore or who we lost touch with. i think we actually did lose touch with ange for a few years, not sure why she decided to come back now but i'm glad she's here! :3</strong>
</p>
<p>Mammon was a little confused. Why would Ange seek out a bunch of people she hadn't talked to since she was a literal child? Just to play more silly kids games? Mammon knew she, herself, was probably too old for this, but she just could never get enough, and games were one of the only things her crazy sisters could agree on.</p>
<p>The next day, Mammon actually sought out Ange and offered to help Ange with any in-game project Ange wanted. Ange wondered why Mammon was offering help without even asking for a reward, it was rather uncharacteristic of her. Mammon just giggled and said Ange would owe her later.</p>
<p>They spent a whole week building together, gathering resources, exploring for treasures, they even re-summoned and defeated the ender dragon again just to get potion ingredients. They had so much fun playing together and joking around that Ange forgot Mammon had even mentioned a favor of any kind.</p>
<p>Ange, with a smile on her face in real life, was setting up a cute little dining room for herself and Mammon when Mammon said something odd in the voice chat.</p>
<p>"So, about that favor I said you'd owe me..."</p>
<p>"What is it, Mammon? More diamonds or netherite?"</p>
<p>"No. All I want you to do is... Tell me why you came back to us after so long, and why you left the first time."</p>
<p>"Well... Honestly I was shocked that you guys and Sakutaro still used the same usernames after all this time, and when I ran back into you guys by coincidence I was so bored, angry, and lonely that I figured I might as well hang out with friends again."</p>
<p>Ange inhaled kind of loudly, and continued.</p>
<p>"I left around the time that girl Maria left, remember? I don't think Sakutaro even remembers her, or if he does he doesn't want to bring it up. She was my little cousin, more like a sister to me, and when I was a kid I was just happy to meet other people who liked to play games with their sisters."</p>
<p>"Was, huh..."</p>
<p>"Yeah. And I didn't want to say anything because if the names 'Ange' and 'Maria' are familiar to you in any other context you wouldn't trust me or want me around anymore."</p>
<p>Mammon vaguely remembered watching some true crime documentary about the Rokkenjima Massacre, and wondered if two cousins named "Ange" and "Maria" could have been... Well... The timelines matched too closely for it to have been a coincidence that they stopped hearing from that Maria kid around that same time.</p>
<p>"I understand, Ange. But I'm not going to tell my sisters or anyone else about that. There's something kinda thrilling about being the only one to know the real you. Something I can keep all to myself."</p>
<p>"...Hah..." Ange wondered if she should leave, or if she could go back to using a fake name online like she usually did after Maria died. She wasn't sure why she used her old name when she reached back out to Mammon's sisters to begin with.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was because she wanted someone to recognize her as the innocent Ange she was before life became so cruel and Ange herself became cruel as well. The Ange that just wanted to play Minecraft with her little cousin as they discussed witches and magic together, the Ange that loved going to the arcade with her big brother, the Ange who could still hug her parents, the Ange who didn't get into fights- both physical and verbal- with her stressed-out and unpredictable aunt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, remember me as that Ange.</em>
</p>
<p>Mammon knew what happened, everyone on planet Earth did. But Ange desperately hoped Mammon didn't know how it changed her.</p>
<p>She wasn't just saying that because Mammon had a cute voice and was a young woman close to her own age, though that did play a factor.</p>
<p>"It's just the nature of super-rich families to eat each other alive as soon as their patriarch dies, squabbling over inheritance and money. I can't really blame your folks for that. I'm sure if I was in their same place I would have done something almost as violent or horrid. Not that anyone really knows what went down. I don't think any of them were bad people, really. They were probably really kind and loving towards you, and had their own way of supporting each other, like big families usually do. It's kinda sad such a gorgeous young lady got judged so harshly over something like this."</p>
<p>Ange was unfazed by the implications of this, she was way too used to people saying her family was cannibalistic in some way. After living with her aunt for so long she wondered if only an evil family could produce a woman like Eva. (Though, they also made sweet Battler and Maria, so who knows...)</p>
<p>Ange wasn't sure if she agreed with Mammon's boiling hot take about greed and violence being only natural in that setting, in fact it was kinda scary how nonchalant this demon-girl was about her family getting blown up. At the same time it was weirdly re-assuring that even if the Ushiromiyas really were as corrupt as people online thought they were, Mammon wouldn't care. Not that Ange knew too well what they were like, either. You don't really know someone unless you KNOW someone, and now that they were all dead, the truth of their personalities was nothing but a black box.</p>
<p>Wait. Back up a second. Forget all that. Did Mammon just call Ange "a gorgeous young lady?"</p>
<p>Was Ange really so lonesome and desperate to be seen that she'd melt over an offhanded comment like that from a girl who she didn't even know what she looked like??</p>
<p>"...Did you just call me gorgeous?" Ange said, before addressing any of the other points which were probably more important to address first.</p>
<p>"I mean, it's only natural to say that, you are really pretty, It's not like I'd date you myself, I was just saying, most people would think you're-"</p>
<p>"No, it's fine, I was actually kinda flattered. It's cute to see you get even more embarrassed about it than i was, though."</p>
<p>"Well... I gotta go. See you some other time I guess."</p>
<p>"Bye, Mammon."</p>
<p>They both hung up the VC, both feeling awkward about this. Mammon realized that she didn't want the others to know about her becoming closer friends with Ange not out of wanting to have a secret, or wanting leverage over her, but simply because she wanted to be someone special to this girl in a way her sisters weren't.</p>
<p>"How greedy of me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>